


Who broke it?

by RandoShipperLady



Series: Umbrella Academy memes [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Memes, Who Broke It, five broke it, nice vanya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoShipperLady/pseuds/RandoShipperLady
Summary: Umbrella academy who broke it meme
Series: Umbrella Academy memes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096556
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Who broke it?

Five: Who broke it? Who the hell broke my coffee machine?!  
  
Vanya: I-I did, I broke it.  
  
Five: No. no you didn’t. Klaus?  
  
Klaus: Don’t look at me. Look at Luther!  
  
Luther: What? I didn’t break it  
  
Klaus: Huh, that’s weird. How did you  
even know it was broken? Suspicious.  
  
Luther: No, it’s not. Because it’s sitting  
right in front of us and it’s broken!!  
  
Diego: I-If it matters.. but  
it probably doesn’t. Allison  
was the last one to use it.  
  
Allison: Liar! I don’t even drink that crap!!  
  
Five: CRAP?!!!

  
Diego: Oh really. Then what were you  
doing by the coffee machine earlier??  
  
Allison: It’s close to the mirror.  
Everyone knows that.  
  
Vanya: Ok... ok let’s stop  
fighting. I can pay for it.  
  
Five: No, who broke it?  
  
…..  
  
Klaus: …. Ben’s been awfully quiet.  
  
Ben: REALLY?!?!  
  
  


30 minutes later:

Police officer: Now you are telling me you have no clue why there are four dead body’s on the floor?

Five : Nope I have no clue.

Police officer: What about you miss?

Vanya: N-no I-I-I-I d-d-d-don’t know. ( _Traumatized_ )


End file.
